


Eternity Together

by FastFadingFiction



Series: Sterek 2020 [30]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23838874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FastFadingFiction/pseuds/FastFadingFiction
Summary: Friday, March 13: cabin, ax, drown
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600993
Kudos: 16





	Eternity Together

**Author's Note:**

> Friday, March 13: cabin, ax, drown

**After everything that went down in Beacon Hills, all Derek thought he wanted was to find a beautiful cabin in the woods and live out the rest of his life in peace and solitude. His wolf had other ideas. It craved companionship but, not anyone would do. It desired a mate. It craved Stiles. The hyperactive boy with the mole dotted skin and the glimmer of mischief in his eyes that he’d happily drown in.**

**Derek put down his ax as the sound of the old jeep came up his long drive. His mate was there, and they’d spend eternity together.**


End file.
